


"Some people are worth melting for"

by hahahaharlequin



Series: Quotable Coats [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, au-ish, don't know what I should tag, high school setting, originally on my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is really random, and I just thought of this thing before going to bed the other day. So, yeah, I found a Disney quote-blog, and I saw some really nice ones that sparked some ideas, and shit. So, yeah. This one is the first fic, since this is what I hear usually at school, or some other shit. </p>
<p>So, yeah. Oh! If you would be kind enough, and want me to continue this series, please feel free to comment a quote from any movie, or whatever. And don't forget to add who said it, and where it came from. So, yeah.</p>
<p>Enjoy reading, I guess..?</p>
    </blockquote>





	"Some people are worth melting for"

**Author's Note:**

> This is really random, and I just thought of this thing before going to bed the other day. So, yeah, I found a Disney quote-blog, and I saw some really nice ones that sparked some ideas, and shit. So, yeah. This one is the first fic, since this is what I hear usually at school, or some other shit. 
> 
> So, yeah. Oh! If you would be kind enough, and want me to continue this series, please feel free to comment a quote from any movie, or whatever. And don't forget to add who said it, and where it came from. So, yeah.
> 
> Enjoy reading, I guess..?

**Quotes | PruMano Version**

Part (1/?)

**Quote:** _"Some people are worth melting for" -_ Olaf the Snowman, Frozen

==========================================================================================

"And...There! Whew! Now the ones who belong on the top shelves are left..." I was on duty on returning the books to their shelves that day.  _Now I regret those times I didn't drink my milk, nor took my siesta._  I was having a hard time reaching the top shelves, so I started with the ones who belonged to the lower shelves.

With that done, I push the cart forward, worrying how I'm supposed to put the books back. I stop the cart in front of the 'Fiction novels' section. I eye my cart,  _at least 20 books left,_ I counted. I pick up one book, and looked at the cover, "Hm, Anne of the Green Gables. Good book, I must say," I say loud enough to echo throughout the library. Although I was not expecting a reply, I  _practically_ trembled when I heard footsteps coming closer.

Looking around in the dim light for any sign of life, "W-Who goes there? The library's closed for the day, bastardos! Come back tomorrow!" I yelled to no one. I  _tried_ putting the book on the top shelf, even standing on my  _tippy-toes!_

I drop the book when someone grabbed me from behind. I was about to scream  _in a manly way_ for help, a hand clamped over my mouth. "Shh," a  _very much_ familiar voice coaxed me. I just agreed and nodded. "Good," he replied, and removed his hand from my mouth.  _He_ spun me around to face him.

"Hey, sunshine!" he greeted me. "Gilbert..." I growled under my breath.  _*_ sigh* It's the stalker...  _again._ I had no idea who he was, all I know is that his name's "Gilbert", he's in his senior year, and he  _liked_ following me around. And here he is.

"What is it you want, potato bastard?" I ask him, crossing my arms in front of my chest. He was smiling at me, "I was thinking of walking you home, so I asked your cousin Toni where you were, but he told me he didn't know where you were, so I decided to check the library. Oh, and I bumped into the librarian and asked me to remind you to lock up..." he said in breakneck speed. 

"That doesn't answer my question of what you want!" I yell at him. He just tilted his head to the side, a confused expression playing on his face. "What do you mean? Can't I come visit you for no particular reason? And judging by the looks of your cart, you need some help from the awesome me, ja?" he says.

He pushes me aside, and proceeds to replacing the books. I watch him quietly as he worked his way around the library. I follow him to the Sci-Fi section, and - "Oi! That doesn't belong there, you idiot! Learn to read the call numbers, you numbskull!" I tell him, a bit annoyed that he placed the Star Wars Trilogy  _right beside_ the Lord of the Rings trilogy.  _Is he seriously trying to start a war here?_

I opted to give him a crash course on how to read the call numbers, and how the books are arranged based on them. "So, you just look for the aisle letters and check the year of publication, then..." "I get it now! Thanks a lot, Lovi!" he told me as he stood up, dusting himself before he continued his task. 

As he ran off, I felt my face get hot.  _Oh shit, don't tell me I'm starting to fall for him?_ But, I  _must_ say. He's what Antonio would call "boyfriend material": he's really sweet, and gentlemanly, and okay, he  _may_ not be the brightest, but he sure does kick ass when it comes to math, science and history. I always thought that he and that hot chick he was always with were an item. Turns out, her boyfriend was Gilbert's cousin. 

I've finally reached my conclusion: he likes me,  _much more than I could ever think of a person liking another,_ and I like him back. And the way he looked for me, and he's been helping me finish my work is a sure sign of that.

Breaking my train of thoughts, he runs back up to me and catches me in his arms. "Good news Lovi, we're done! I finished returning the books.  _Now_ I can walk you home," he said, letting me go. He ran to the back to get our bags. 

Apart from the tingling feeling I felt when he hugged me; I felt a  _warmer_ feeling from him. Literally. At that, my phone vibrated. I opened it to see a message from Antonio. It said:

" _Hey, Lovino? Is Gilbert still with you? I was supposed to get my bandages cleaned at the nurse's office when she burst out the door looking for him. Turns out he was running a high fever since lunch. If he's still with you, please get him home safely! Be careful, to you too! :D"_

That idiot was  _sick?_ But he  _still_ had the nerve to get up and look for me. He's such an asshole.  _Why'd he have to look for me when he's sick? Does he not care about his well-being?_ I can't  _believe_ I doubted his feelings for me. He cares about me more than himself.

It's been like, 20 minutes from when he went to get our bags. Worried,  _I shit you not,_ I found him sprawled on the floor, a meter away from where I was standing earlier. I run up to him, and shake him on his shoulders. "Oi, Gilbert? Wake up, bastardo!" I yell at him.  _Shit, he DOES have a fever._ Droplets of sweat were dripping from his forehead to the carpeted floor.

"Shit, get up! Don't you even  _dare_ die on me, you hear?!" I tell him. After a minute or so, he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at me. I had placed his head on my lap, so he could be comfortable. "Oh, h-hey Lovi. *cough cough* Oh shit, did I pass out? That is  _so_ unawesome of me..." he asked in a low, coarse voice. 

"Shh...Shut up for one second, will you? You knew you were sick! You didn't have to pick me up, you know!" I tell him, hot tears rolling down my cheeks. He notices them, so he moves his hands to wipe them away. "I promised you, didn't I?" he says, his hands limping away from fatigue. "Besides, the awesome me can  _never_ get sick!" he said, and a coughing fit followed. 

"You ass, you don't have to act cool all the time, especially not in front of me. Look at you! You're sweating, like a melting snowman at the beach!" I say, trying to cheer him up a bit. With the last of his strength, he turns my head to face him, and stares deep into my eyes, "Some people are worth melting for," he said, and gently pressed his _chapped but still really soft_ lips onto mine, and pulled away real quick before passing out again.

_Fucker, he deliberately passed out on me so he could get away for stealing my first kiss!_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I wasn't able to post other stuff. I was busy with school, since I'm a senior already, and time is really playing hard to get, and I have to graduate, so, yeah.
> 
> Anyway, like I would often say, I've been listing like, one-sentence summaries for each chapter of World Without Strangers, and I've been writing headcanons on my trusty notebook. So I guess after graduation, I could post them, or something.
> 
> Like that, yeah?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Oh, and, I will update when I have the time. No worries if I don't upload for like, a month, or something. I prolly have some shit to do.


End file.
